A Wayward Soul
by IggyThePunyTweeling97
Summary: Daemon AU; To have no Daemon is to have no soul. When Russia's Daemon is taken from him, he begins his slow and sure descent into madness. However, a certain hero is determined to bring her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! This is the first chapter of my Daemon AU fic. If anyone has any questions about this AU and my Daemon choices, please feel free to PM me. Also, if any of you artistic types feels the urge to doodle, I still need a thumbnail and profile picture (hint hint!) Next chapter should be uploaded sometime next week. On with the show!**

* * *

The snow was thick and beginning to frost over at the surface. Small winces flickered across his round face as Ivan slogged through the thick, resisting substance. The trek through this much snow would have been challenging enough normally. Today though, Ivan had just had another encounter with the Teutonic Knights, and while he had won the fight for today, the other Nation had managed to get in a few good hits.

The child clenched his teeth again as his ankle twinged on each step, and the cold, biting wind made the impressive bruise over his eye ache all the more.

Despite this, he doggedly continued until the warm glow of the village burned on the horizon. Violet eyes lighting up with childish innocence and fascination. He drew to a standstill, mesmerised by the light as a moth is to a flame.

"Kali, you can come out now, we are almost there," he whispered excitedly and a small form crawled out from under the black Ushanka he wore at his encouragement.

Ivan paid no attention to the small field mouse that quickly hopped onto his shoulder from her perch on his silver hair, only shooting her a fond glance when she crawled into the loops of his scarf and curled up against his neck, tiny paws gripping the edge of the pink material as she peered out at their destination.

"It's so pretty," his Daemon, Kali, breathed, looking up at Ivan as he nodded, eyes alive for the first time in a few days.

Giving Kali only a daft grin as a warning, Ivan suddenly lurched forwards into an awkward clambering run which was now even more ungainly than usual due to his injuries and the snow. Squeaking in surprise, she fell out of her perch, catching herself by shifting into a small, honey coloured hummingbird before swooping low over his head and playfully tugging at his hat.

They both laughed loudly as they raced each other to the edge of the incline in which the small village was situated. Skidding to a halt, Ivan stood right on the edge of the slope, leaning forwards slightly as he looked down at the now individual buildings and merrily burning lights that enveloped the area in a welcoming gold light, that made even the snow look warm. Kali alighted on his shoulder, a field mouse once again.

"Wow…" he breathed, despite having seen the village countless times before, it was still magical in his eyes. It's simple, quaint appearance always made him feel safe and happy, making it inevitably where he could be found when upset or scared. Nothing seemed to ruin the simple delight he found there, not even when his weight shifted just too much and the snow beneath his feet gave way.

He gave a brief startled yelp before he was plunged down the abrupt slope, skidding and rolling in a dizzying maelstrom of gold and white before he sunk into the deeper snow at the bottom. Kali, swooped down, a hummingbird again before landing on his chest as an arctic hare, briefly blocking out his view of the stars, which seemed to shine extra bright for him tonight.

Their eyes met for a second before Ivan grinned once again and got up as though nothing had happened, making his way into the fringe of the village, Kali at his side with the excited aura of an impatient child.

Ivan was no fool; he was fully aware that his presence in the village centre would be unwelcomed at best, feared at worst. His unusual hair and eye colour, tattered clothing and strange animal companion would undoubtedly be noticed and the behaviour of the citizens would be affected.

That was the last thing he wanted.

Sticking to the shadows of the wooden buildings, Ivan skirted around the village outskirts until he found a spot he deemed acceptable.

Using small hands that were raw and painful, he dug away the snow that lay on the ground amidst a small cluster of bushes. Ploughing away at the hard, compacted substance until he had cleared a small circle where the wilted blades of grass and cold, rock hard dirt were revealed to the outside world.

Unceremoniously, he plopped down in the small clearing, shuffling slightly so that he could peer through the branches and leaves of the bushes and in through the streets and alleys into the village centre, without being spotted himself. Pulling his tattered coat tighter around himself and burying his lower face further into his scarf, he made himself comfortable for a long night.

Kali was in the bush itself, her field mouse form easily navigating the twisted branches and balancing effortlessly on the thin twigs. Seeing that her partner had settled and didn't seem to have any intention of moving anytime soon, she leapt from her branch, shifting into an arctic hare during mid-jump before landing on his lap.

If the sudden impact had bothered him, Ivan didn't show it; his eyes remained on the village, unblinking and unwavering. However, he did curl his arms around his Daemon and pull her closer to him, before opening his coat and pulling her inside, leaving just her head poking out when he closed it again.

They sat there for a few moments, in comfortable silence, before Ivan leaned forwards excitedly, seeing the first of many villagers congregate in the village centre.

Ivan had found out about this meeting a few years back, quite by accident. It seemed that once a month, almost all of the residents of this particular village, barring those too sick or frail to manage, would converge in the centre to meet with friends, catch up with news and to meet new people.

Fascinated with the effortless interactions of the villagers, Ivan shamelessly watched from the side-lines, filled with curiosity, longing and envy.

By now, most of the village was there and various communications and interactions were happening, and Ivan could feel the regular yearning and jealousy that was inevitable whenever he watched. Kali, feeling his distress as her own, nuzzled her head into his neck in a vain attempt to comfort him.

"Why does no one like us?" He asked her, not really expecting an answer, simply voicing what they both ached to understand. "We haven't done anything to them, and yet they still hurt us."

"I don't know," Kali replied softly. "It's not fair."

"Look how easy it is for them," he whispered, watching two people hug and cling to each other. A little girl hugged a stuffed bear tightly to her chest, clutching her mother's hand in one of her own and the treasured companion in the other.

No one ever hugs him.

The cold which he had been ignoring made its presence known, and he shivered.

"I wonder what it feels like," he mused aloud. "To be hugged." Eyes once again fixed on the people who were effortlessly embracing those they loved, with no uncertainty or trepidation that they would be rejected, or were not doing it right.

Kali looked up at him sadly, before squirming and wriggling out of his coat and onto the ground behind him. Ivan let her go; not focusing too much on what she was doing until a disjointed rush of certainty and rightness washed over him so strongly that it made his heart jump.

He knew what this meant. His big sister explained it to him giddily when her Daemon, Korisr settled into his form of a Siberian roe deer.

Spinning around, he was met with the sight of a brown bear cub, wobbly standing on its hind legs with its arms stretched out strangely.

"Is this it?" He asked in exhilaration, grin almost threatening to split his face in half. Kali nodded, violet eyes wide with the same feeling. Unused to being this large, she stumbled over her hind paws, only for Ivan to catch her.

"Vanya," she said, her voice muffled from where her blunt muzzle was buried in his shoulder. "I'm big enough to give you hugs now."

With this simple statement, Ivan laughed. He laughed until his eyes were overflowing with tears and he clutched his Daemon tighter, only just realising how big her settled form was.

Standing on her hind legs as she was, her head easily came up to his shoulder, and while he was still broader than her, he knew that it wouldn't be too long before she surpassed him in both height and width. Though, he observed, she possessed plenty of strength already given with how tightly she had wrapped her forelegs around his waist.

He leant his forehead against hers, sniffling as he locked his gaze with the soulful violet eyes that were almost clones of his own.

"We don't need them," Kali breathed, nudging her nose at the drying tear tracks that adorned his cheeks.

"Never leave me," Ivan begged.

"Never," Kali assured.

* * *

 **New Daemons;**

 **Russia - Kali (Brown Bear)**

 **Ukraine - Korisr (Siberian Roe Deer)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Here is the next chapter. I have one more pre-written one, but my last exam is next Friday, so if I time the uploading right, I should have enough time to write chapter four before it's due to be uploaded.**

* * *

The moon was high, peeking out occasionally from the thick grey clouds that rolled across the sky in a wave. The stars were also veiled, the absence of their comforting presence almost tangible in the night.

It was one of those nights; when everything seemed even darker and colder than usual. One of those nights when the monsters under beds would crawl and creep and the eerie howls and moans of the wind seemed malevolent and haunting.

The clouds began to open and the next cycle of snow began its descent on the country.

This time, though, it was different.

Gone were the smooth, delicate structures of the snowflakes from the previous flurry. Instead, these ones were feral; sharp edges, cruel points and twisted, distorted designs.

The wind was aggressive too, screaming and bellowing as it churned its deformed passengers, biting and slicing at any poor soul who had not yet found shelter.

The maelstrom of icy aggression overwhelmed the small village, driving everyone inside, before moving onwards towards a small thicket of trees not too far away.

Just on the edge of the trees, the swirling and tossing of the wind and snow grew more intense, until out of the chaos stepped a man.

He was tall and broad, enveloped in a dark cape with a fur collar. His hair was grey and he bore a moustache and beard of the same colour. His face was stern and his eyes were the colour of ice; cold and dead.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, the sudden blizzard ceased, and everything was silent. With his very form radiating danger and power, he strode into the trees, searching for the child.

It was the sudden change in the very air that woke Ivan. Like the heavy pressure just before a thunder storm, so very subtle and yet blindingly obvious.

His eyes widened in panic and his breath caught in his throat. He could feel Kali's muscles tensing behind him as she awoke from her position as his pillow.

"Vanya," her trembling voice sounded next to his ear. "I can't hide."

Any positive feelings about his Daemon's settling disappeared in that instant.

It was no secret that General Winter was jealous of Daemons, envious of the eternal companion that he lacked. Despite being a personification of a Season, and therefore being similar in many ways to a Nation, he had no Daemon. It wasn't just a case of him not having a physical companion like Ivan had, he didn't even have the internal Daemon that Humans did.

He had nothing. He was soulless.

Due to this, Ivan made sure that Kali remained hidden whenever the General would pay him a visit, hence her previous affiliation with small forms; ones that could easily hid on his person at the slightest change in temperature that hinted at a surprise visit.

But now, hiding was not an option, Kali was simply too big. Running wouldn't work either; their bond wouldn't allow them to be too far apart, and the General would find them. He always would.

Ivan only just had time to stagger to his feet and make sure that Kali remained behind him, partly shielded by his own body, before the sudden blast of bitter cold announced the arrival of the General.

Shivering, not just from the cold, Ivan hesitantly met his cruel mentor's icy gaze for a second, before respectfully lowering his eyes to the snow encrusted ground.

"General Winter," he greeted shakily, bowing his head in deference, unnerved under Winter's unyielding stare.

Silently, Kali nudged his fingers with her nose, not daring to move and comfort him further.

Unfortunately for them, it took only seconds for the General to catch sight of the large bear cub cowering behind the child. His eyes narrowed dangerously into sharp shards of ice.

"Russia, what is that bear doing here?" he rumbled.

Poor Ivan was too scared to speak, instead, he stood shivering with wide terrified eyes, one hand fisted in the ruff of the animal in question.

This simply confirmed what the General had suspected.

Bitter wind assaulted the boy, who cried out as he was actually ripped off his feet and thrown aside like an unwanted plaything.

The General's face; usually set in a stern, unchanging mask that looked as though it was carved out of ice itself, was twisted with fury. His voice was that of the livid winds that buffeted them as he screamed at the child.

Ivan struggled to get back to his feet. Kali whimpered and darted to his side to help when a second, even stronger blast of frigid air tossed her away and threw Ivan back to the ground.

"You stupid boy!" Winter raged. "These creatures are weaknesses! They show when you lie and are easy targets for your enemies! You will never become the strong Nation you desire with that creature following you everywhere!"

Kali had since crawled back towards Ivan, where he clutched her tightly in the wake of his mentor's rage.

"But General," he croaked, voice cracking as he held Kali so tightly it almost hurt. "The others all have Daemons, and they're not weak. Even the great Roman Empire had a Daemon."

"I don't care," Winter snarled, "And if you don't remember, Rome fell, like the great fool he was! No prodigy of mine will be haunted by a mangy creature like that! Get rid of it now!"

"I can't," Ivan pleaded, tears brimming in his eyes and beginning to run down his cheeks, where they froze almost instantly. "I can't get rid of her. She's me, and I'm her. Please don't take her away from me. She's the only friend I have." He could feel Kali's heart thudding against his hand, the frantic beat identical to his own.

The General stopped his angry pacing and straightened to his full, impressive height, eyes boring holes into the pleading, violet orbs of the child.

"You are a coward, Russia." His voice was cold and calm. "You don't need friends."

Ivan knew exactly what was about to happen, from Winter's voice alone, and it made his heart freeze and his guts twist.

"If you don't get rid of it, then I will."

A grand sweeping gesture of his arm threw Ivan away again. He hit the ground harder than before and yelped pitifully. Kali cried out and raced to his aid, paws throwing up flurry of powder before she hunkered down over his body and bared her teeth at the approaching figure.

Winter glared at her for a long minute, as though she was the most disgusting creature he had ever seen. A tiny twitch of a hand was the only warning they got before he struck.

Ivan lunged forwards towards Kali, as if to pull her back into the relative safety of his arms. A hoarse "No!" was ripped from his chest, which was mangled into a strangled shriek as the General's icy fingers dug into Kali's neck and hauled her into the air.

Touching another's Daemon was not unheard of, however it was a sign of utmost trust and love. An intimate act shared between family, lovers and very close friends.

But not strangers. Not like this. This was wrong.

As Kali whimpered and writhed in Winter's grasp, Ivan felt as though ice was forming on his insides, the cold, violated feeling spreading through every nerve and overwhelming every other sense. These feelings only amplified through his bond with his Daemon.

He couldn't breathe. He wanted to be sick. His limbs wouldn't work.

"Vanya!" Kali choked.

"Please," Ivan stammered through streaming eyes, full bodied shudders and chattering teeth.

Winter only looked down on him in distain, holding Kali aloft in a crushing, steel grip.

"One day, you will thank me for this. It will make you strong. And when you are strong, you will have no need for friends."

And with that, the swirling maelstrom of snow enveloped the General and Kali, whisking them away, back to the General's realm.

Ivan and Kali both screamed in agony as their bond was torn and mangled by the sudden distance coupled with the taboo contact.

It was a mercy when his body simply gave out and he collapsed into the snow in a crumpled heap on the ground, his consciousness fleeing to the very depths of his mind in an attempt to escape from the horrors that had just occurred.

* * *

 **Yeah, General Winter's going to be the villain, I just like all of the Nations too much to make one of them the bad guy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I am officially done with college now! Scary thought! Anyways, this is the end of the pre written chapters, but now I should have sometime to work on the others. Enjoy.**

* * *

The first few hours were torture. He awoke, groggy and cold, hand automatically searching for the warmth of his Daemon, heart and mind not yet understanding why he couldn't find it.

For a total of four days, he haunted the woods, screaming Kali's name, over and over until his voice was so hoarse he tasted blood. Extremities frostbitten and hair frozen, he curled into a ball at the foot of a tree, dead eyes staring sightlessly into the distance.

He lost track of how long he sat there, waiting, but it was long enough for the effects of the weather to take its toll on him. It took him until he was unable to move his fingers and falling dangerously close to a hypothermic sleep, from which he may never wake, before he finally had to accept that Kali was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

He was truly alone.

It was only a few days later; when The Teutonic Knights appeared, once again spoiling for a fight did Kali's absence truly affect him.

The actual fight went as well as could be expected, the cold temperature and knowledge of the land gave him enough of an advantage to win fairly comfortably.

It was after, when Teutonic Knights was cursing him as he struggled to his feet, his Daemon winding around his legs, that Ivan cracked.

Why was it that the Teutonic Knights; one of the most arrogant and aggressive of all the Nations that he knew, was able to keep his soul when Ivan couldn't?

The ache in his chest that has been pretty much constant since Kali was taken, increased ten-fold, bringing tears to his eyes that he furiously blinked away.

Kyei, Teutonic Knights' Daemon was currently in the form of a White Tiger, neither cub nor adult but somewhere in between. Despite the injuries she bore as a result of the battle, she moved with the power and grace that only settled Daemons possessed.

A wave of pain and anger swamped him as he silently watched the interaction between the two; the tenderness that completely contrasted the way they acted around others.

Watching was like an icy knife in the chest.

Unable to take anymore, he stooped down and picked up a handful of rocks, which he hurled at Kyei, all the while screaming in his mother tongue and failing to blink back the tears that spilled over his cheeks.

The cat yowled as the jagged rocks hit her, and the boy cried out, wearing an expression of pure disgust and horror as he attempted to shield his soul before they both turned tail and fled.

Ivan let the rest of the rocks fall from his grasp as he sank to his knees in the snow, a harsh sob ripping from his chest.

He had just attacked someone else's Daemon. He truly was the villain that everyone made him out to be.

He had heard that alcohol was often used by Humans and Nations alike when they wanted to forget.

There were many things that he would like to forget.

It was easy enough to steal a few bottles of vodka from the nearest village and hide them in his coat.

The alcohol burned and for the first few mouthfuls he had to fight not to spit it out. However, he persevered and after a little while, everything began to soften at the edges; details began to escape him and everything developed a strange, dreamlike sense.

The aching pain in his chest that had recently developed into something that resembled the throbbing of an infected wound, began to numb mercifully.

He could barely notice it anymore.

He liked this lack of feeling.

It didn't take long for his tolerance for the alcohol to grow, and soon, more was needed to numb him from the world.

When he wasn't under the haze of drunkenness, he wandered around; a sullen wraith who would neither eat nor sleep.

A false smile was soon adopted, hollow and cold, after he remembered being told by his sister long ago, that a smile could do wonders.

Try as he might, no matter how much he smiled, the one thing he wanted, never happened.

The next time he saw his sisters, he was hurt to see uncertainty and fear in their eyes when they looked upon his unhealthy form. Their Daemons huddling as far as they can away from him, sensing that something was wrong with the boy, and yet not quite able to place what it was.

They were so used to Kali being in such a small form, they didn't question her lack of presence, figuring she just didn't want to be seen.

No longer able to stand the looks shot in his direction, he quickly made an excuse to leave, bid his sisters a sorrowful farewell and disappeared into the shadows.

That night, he drank more than he had before and ended up passing out in the snow.

The year was 1795, and he had grown into a country worthy of fear. His mask was firm and rarely wavered, not even flinching as he defeated the might of the Poland-Lithuania commonwealth.

He glanced over the prone forms of his enemies; Poland, crumpled by the gently steaming flank of his Pony Daemon, and Lithuania, who was hunched protectively over his own soul.

Tilting his head in curiosity, he attempted to get a better look at the small creature he didn't see during their battle.

In the defeated Nation's hands, huddled a tiny grey primate, with soulful black eyes that blinked owlishly up at him.

Russia, for he was no longer Ivan, blinked in surprise at the size and fragility of the Daemon before him.

So small and fragile, like his Kali before she settled. Before Winter stole her away.

A sudden spike of fear overtook him, causing him to scan the surroundings with wide, frantic eyes.

Lithuania would have no chance if Winter decided to take his Daemon as well, no chance at all.

He may have been labelled as a monster, but he refused to let anyone else suffer through what he had been through.

Swallowing his fear and adopting his childish smile, though his eyes kept flickering towards to horizon, he knelt down to Lithuania's level.

"Hey, I like you Lithuania, so you may stay at my house if you would like to." He said it as a request, but the firm grip on the other Nation's arm made it clear that he had no other choice.

He could protect Lithuania and his Daemon better from his house, and he could come back and retrieve Poland later.

He had a purpose now. He had to protect the others.

He was sitting at his desk, doing the paper work his latest boss had assigned him when the pain hit. A raw burning that tore at his neck and throat.

Gasping in surprise and pain, he all but fell out of his chair, hands flying to his neck. There was nothing there, save for his scarf; a treasured gift from Ukraine he had received long before this nightmare had swallowed his life.

Nevertheless, the pain continued, and was now accompanied by the warm trickling of blood that ran towards his collarbone.

Stumbling towards the large, ornate mirror that hung on the wall, he tore the material from his neck and watched with grit teeth and with growing confusion as multitudes of gaping wounds blossomed on the pale skin, deep and torn.

It seemed like an age; where he leant heavily against the wall, gasping pathetically, before the slicing pain receded to a dull ache.

Blinking furiously until his vision cleared, he glanced back into the mirror and was greeted with the sight of hundreds of wounds that encompassed the entirety of his neck and throat, already beginning to heal into puckered, discoloured scars.

He slumped to the floor as darkness began to creep into his mind. He just managed to use his scarf to cover the scars before he passed out on the floor with a single thought possessing his mind.

'Kali. What has he done to you?'

In 1901, what remained of his heart was thawed when the tiny hand of new born Anastasia wrapped partially around his index finger with surprising strength. The unconditional trust in the infant's eyes brought him to tears, much to the surprise of his boss, who spent the next ten minutes patting the back of his Nation with a palpable air of discomfort.

He made a conscious decision that day, to cut down on the Vodka. Looking into the tiny face of the bundle he could practically fit in one hand, made everything feel less hopeless.

He would never figure out exactly what was the proverbial 'straw that broke the camel's back,' as it were; despite the agony filled hours he spent dwelling on the subject.

He could remember the feeling of the political unrest that was definitely a factor; the buzzing of hundreds of different voices in his head. He could also remember the protests and the confusion he felt internally as a result.

After that, however, what he could remember only came in horrifying flashes.

Blood. Gunfire. Death. Overwhelming guilt.

It was a day that he would never forget. One that would live on in history.

January 22nd 1905.

No matter how much the event known as Bloody Sunday hurt, it was nothing compared to the pain he endured when his beloved Anastasia and her family were marched in front of the squad and shot.

He hadn't screamed like that since Kali was ripped away.

It took more men than he could count to hold him back.

He couldn't help them. They wouldn't let him. The only thing he could do for her was steal her body away in the confusion and bury it in a location known only to him.

That night, the nightmare of his life hit him with full force from where it had been almost muted since his dear Anastasia had worked to almost fill in the space Kali had left; though nothing would ever be able to replace his soul, she had come close.

The alcohol flowed thick and fast that night. He awoke the next morning with a pounding head and tight chest, lying in a putrid mix of vodka and vomit.

It was the first time he hated the fact that he was a Nation, and that he couldn't stay dead after drinking himself to death.

He stood proud on the battlefield once more, at the battle of Stalingrad, feeling more alive than he had in years.

He laughed whenever his weapon of choice; a heavy lead pipe, struck Germany or Prussia in a bone splintering swipe.

His manic grin was unwavering as he kicked away the snarling Doberman and White Tiger with ease.

He was unrelenting and unstoppable, and the Axis learnt very quickly that threatening the Soviet Union was a very bad idea.

Soon, victory was theirs, not just in the battle, but the war.

He realized he might be beyond redemption when he felt almost nothing upon taking part in the dissolving of a Nation he had known practically since his 'birth'.

The other Allies had varying expressions of unease, sympathy and sorrow on their faces as the albino was torn from his brother, stripped of his Nationhood and had his land divided by the victors. The Berlin Wall was erected and the one formally known as Prussia was sent to live with the other members of the Soviet Union at Russia's house.

If he was completely honest with himself, Russia was fairly indifferent to the situation; taking the insults and threats in his stride and simply locking the German in the basement when the constant shouting gave him a headache.

After one such occasion he unlocked the heavy metal door to let Prussia out when he was greeted with the sight of a crumpled, pale body and a distinct lack of heavy white fur.

Overwhelming terror overcame him. Had Winter found a way in? Has he taken another soul as a cruel punishment?

This meant the others weren't safe either! He had to protect them!

His increasingly unstable thoughts screeched to a halt as something small shifted in the cradle of the fallen Nation's arms.

Approaching cautiously with his head cocked to the side, Russia moved in for a closer look.

A small white rabbit, curled up into a tiny ball in the safety of Prussia's embrace.

It was subtle, but still there; that thrum of energy that came from Daemons, similar to the feeling of a Nation in the area, but different.

Kyei was still here. Evidently, just not in the form he was used to seeing her in.

Sighing in relief, he ran a hand over his face as he pondered what he should do next.

Kyei's new, smaller form awakened the same protectiveness he held towards the others in his Union.

A small Daemon had no chance against Winter, hell, he wouldn't even bet on a large one. He might have lost his own Daemon, but he would do his damnedest to prevent anyone else from losing theirs!

Unable to move them until they awoke by themselves, he settled for draping a heavy blanked over the two of them and leaving the door open, a silent invitation for them to join the others when they awoke.

There were only two people he could confidently say that he hated. General Winter, for obvious reasons. And now, thanks to the last forty-four years, that young upstart America made the list.

Thanks to him, he had virtually no money, less dignity and what was worse, his Union had been disbanded.

That was the salt in the wound. He now had no failsafe method of protecting the others from Winter, and what was worse, they didn't seem to realize that was what he was doing in the first place. The Berlin Wall was taken down and Prussia was reunited with his brother, without even glancing back. The Baltics left as quickly as possible. Even his sisters left him alone.

He had nothing left.

No power, no friends, no family, no Daemon, no purpose.

He had nothing left.

* * *

 **New Daemons**

 **Poland - Pony** **Lithuania - Pygmy Marmoset**

 **Prussia's Daemon is now a white rabbit due to the dissolution of his country and I couldn't help but think that Prussia with a rabbit would be both hilarious and adorable.**

 **The set up is complete now, more characters will make their appearances in the next chapter.**


End file.
